


You're safe

by vamprouge



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Comfort, im a sucker for papa caim and him being gentle Dont Sue Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprouge/pseuds/vamprouge
Summary: Nightmares are a normal thing for both Manah and Caim.But comfort is always needed during bad times.





	You're safe

She couldn’t sleep, she had been awoken by another horrible nightmare. Images flashed in her mind, making her flinch and tremble; tears fell down her face.

It was another normal night for her. Nightmares after nightmares each night, as much as she was used to them, they always made her panic and cry.

But… for once she was not the only one being tormented by horrible memories.

The man beside her was breathing heavily and moving in his sleep; it happened from time to time but it seemed worse tonight.

_Is he in pain…? Should I do something ?_

She bit her lip, deep in her thoughts. He wasn’t a good person, nor good company… but she craved comfort as well.

Breathing out slowly to calm herself down as much as she could, she carefully moved towards him. He was sweating and his expression looked awful; jaw clenched hard and body tensed up.

She was small while he was bigger and stronger, she moved without a sound and put her head on his chest; hoping not to get hurt by his sudden movements.

“It’s just a bad dream… you’re safe.”

Soft murmurs escaped her mouth, trying to comfort Caim.

His chest was still rising in short and quick breath, she was scared and still tearing up but she wanted to be able to do something to call him down; she didn’t understand the reason behind it… she just needed to.

“You’re safe…”

With a bit of hesitation, she put her arms around his body and -tried to- hugged him; burying her face in his clothes.

It was awkward, she wasn’t sure how to gives hugs or comfort as she was never taught or shown any herself… but she still tried her best.

A few minutes past, she did not move an inch.

It seemed to be working, she felt his breathing slow down and his body relax.

“See? You’re alright.”

She did not notice him opening his eyes, she kept clinging onto him and trying her best to be a source of comfort.

She only looked up after feeling his body move a bit; she gasped and moved her head up to look at his face.

“I-I… heard y-you were having a b-bad dream… I-I thought you needed… something …”

More tears started to fall from her eyes; she panicked, not knowing what to do or say as he looked at her with an unreadable expression.

“I… I-I’m sorry!”

Before she had the chance to move away from him, he circled his arms around her small body and brought her closer; this time it was his turn to hug her.

Her eyes widened at the sudden gesture, it was warm, soft and she felt safe… so _safe_.

He, too was crying, but hid his face quick; most likely out of shame of being seen in such weak state.

Her body began to shake and she sobbed hard, breaking down completely in his arms.

Hearing her sob and cry loudly made him hug her tighter; he could not make sounds; but he was at his limit too…

Both cried, both comforted each other.

And both fell asleep hugging each other tightly, exhausted from crying.

That night he didn’t know he gave her the very first hug of her life, the very first true comfort she needed and craved.

That night… both Caim and Manah shared their pain and learned to comfort each other.

**Author's Note:**

> *dump another fic where manah is being comforted* take it.  
> More seriously i love the idea of Caim being somewhat of a dad figure, and Manah deserves to be comforted too.  
> Enjoy !  
> (And thank you to Jahan for his proofread ! <3)


End file.
